Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-10291535-20150203040440
Hey! You...reading this right now..this is for YOU. So like....rarely, do I ever talk about my problems on here and maybe I should tell you guys whenever I'm sad, upset, depressed, or just need a hand instead of putting on this smile all of the time as if I have the best life ever. Honestly, I know that when I first made this page I rarely talked to people, I had no idea what to even do with it. If I could've interacted with you guys more when I first came on here then maybe I wouldn't be in this uh....situation. I'm not gonna lie, I've been wanting to tell you guys this for a while but I wasn't sure if I was gonna come off as desperate, childish, attention-seeking etc. But really....there's no easy way of saying this but....I honestly feel like I'm a nobody on here. I know that some people on here know me....Sarah, CC, Ari, CJ, Lizzy, Red, Christina and Kieran (even though I think Kieran and I just talked like once) but compared to be other wikians on here that equals to about...30 or so...I only really know a few. And I don't mean that as in, "Oh I want to get to know people better!" and only talk to people maybe once or twice, but I really want to be as well known as....let's say for instance, CJ, LIzzy, Dani, Kieran, Gegi, etc. I know that won't happen overnight or even within a year, and I'm not expecting it to... Really...the only issue I have here is that...I'm afraid that if I were to say I am going to leave the wiki by tomorrow (which won't happen, don't worry, I'll be here for a loonnng while :)) no one would really care. But it's not because you guys are mean or anything, it's mostly my fault, for not getting to genuinely know every single on of you guys. No, I don't watch anime. No, I may not have the best opinions. No, I may not be as cool as everyone of you guys, but other than that, I really think I have a lot in common with a lot of people on here. I don't really know what I'm getting at here...hopefully at least one person fully understood what my brain was trying to say here, but if not, I understand. This isn't some sort of cry to get you all to instantly make me popular on here or something, dear God, no lol. It's just my honest opinions...well.....from what I could say, lol. Ok um....thanks for reading this...I can't believe you made it this far haha :) Ok that's it, I'm done. :3 Side Note: I can't keep a good pair of earbuds for shit, and now that my earbuds don't work...I can't watch Shameless....and I'm only on the second season.....oh the glory. Side Note #2: When is it gonna snow again in Virginia, omg, come on! It's already February and the most we've gotten was an inch and that only lasted one morning.....an.....inch.